Rays of Sunshine
by Keios
Summary: People had always wondered why he chose her over all the other women in Asgard. These are the little reasons why. Loki/oc
1. Stray

Loki Odinson

Drabble #1

Stray

He had always thought of her as a stray cat, the way she seemed to admire him ever since he showed her some form of kindness.

She wasn't a woman who particularly stood out in Asgard; she was of normal height, pale skinned and had the usual fair colored hair. But, it was her eyes that stood out to him; they weren't the traditional blue or brown that most Asgardians adorned. No, hers were a dark green, much like his; however, it was hard not to notice the small flakes of gold that expanded from her pupil like rays of sunlight.

Loki wasn't complaining that he had an admirer, especially since he had admired her from afar far longer than she could ever imagine, and this thought kept him sane as chaos knocked lightly on the premises of his forethoughts.

The stray cat had become the stray love he could never forget.

A/n: This is meant to be a series of drabbles, because I have been having bouts of inspiration. I am in college so I don't think I will actually have time to write a full out story. But, as always (and to be borderline begging) reviews are always motivation for me, you have no idea how a review of a few words can make my day.


	2. Kisses

Loki Odinson

Drabble #2

Kisses

Loki liked to think that Kari's eyes were the color they were because she was made for him. But, of course he would never admit these thoughts to her directly; he thought actions spoke louder than words.

And she agreed with him completely.

That's why one night in the garden, away from prying eyes of the party not so far away, she leaned up and kissed him gently.

It was simpler than he would have expected from her, the outspoken female that he knew. But the innocent kiss she placed on his cheek was more than he expected.

He was glad to learn soon after that her simple kiss would lead to many more not so innocent ones, but that is to be kept secret.

Shh!


	3. Very Odd Indeed

Loki Odinson

Drabble # 3

Very Odd Indeed

It was an odd feeling for Loki, for he didn't experience it often, when he found Kari laying on the bed, her skin paler than usual his heart clenched.

He never wanted her to feel this pain, no matter the amount. A small cough escaped her lips and he frowned. Though, when she noticed him standing near the end of her bed she smiled, her chapped lips cracking slightly.

He hated to that she was so susceptible to illnesses.

Next time she traveled to Midgard he would make sure he cast a spell to keep her immune system strong.

After all, a goddess falling ill from influenza was an odd occurrence in itself.


	4. Green Eyes

Loki Odinson

Drabble # 4

Green Eyes

Cute. It was an odd word for Loki to use, but when a certain goddess of love sauntered up to him swaying her hips, Kari was less than pleased.

Loki instantly noticed the way her small nose scrunched in distaste as Freya smiled and stood closer than Kari would have liked, Freya would be about three realms over to please Kari. But, the way her eyes narrowed every time Freya wandered to close or even looked at Loki was what caused Loki to smirk smugly.

With a curt glare towards Freya, Kari pulled Loki along to the gardens ensure she had his attention instead of any other goddess.

Of course he would have to tease her later for being 'green eyed with envy', as the Midgardian saying went.


	5. No Harm in Asking

Loki Odinson

Drabble # 5

No Harm in Asking

It was only a matter of time before it was decided that Kari would be married to some strange man. The very thought of it made Loki's blood boil, but he knew she was so much younger than he, it was only a matter of time before this decision would be made for her.

Kari had to be married, that fact was inescapable, but the role of whom she was to be married to was still a mystery. He had to act fast.

Which brings the situation to the present, with Loki standing within Kari's home as her parents tried not to gape as a prince of Asgard stood in their home…asking for their daughters hand in marriage.


	6. Pride

Loki Odinson

Drabble # 6

Pride

Kari was never one to brag or boast; she appreciated benevolence. However, with many people, there were a few exceptions. Especially when Loki decided to walk with her through Asgard she couldn't help but smirk at all the passing women who sent jealous looks her way.

This side of her was the most amusing to Loki as he wore a bemused smile. Out of all the emotions she claimed she didn't like to show, pride was the one she constantly showed unconsciously.

Only when she was with him…

Of course he hoped Thor wouldn't let it slip how much he bragged to him about Kari.

If she knew he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>an: i want to thank those of you who have added this story to there alert/favorites list. i really appreciate it :) and i especially appreciate my...reviewer. it would be awesome if everyone who added my story to their alert/favorites list would review. the only way for me to get better is some feedback people, okay, enough of that. i hate to feel like i'm begging :(


	7. Childhood Innocence

Loki Odinson

Drabble # 7

Childhood Innocence

"Loki, I love you,"

The moment those words ran past her lips it felt like his blood turned into liquid fire. This was one of the few times Loki could count that he was at a loss for words.

Thor stood not far away with a smug smile on his face as his brother searched for something to say. It was a fond memory for Loki, whenever he began to feel doubt in anything he would remember how Kari managed to render him speechless.

Being only a child at the time, it was hard for him to comprehend what Kari had told him when he still thought girls were odd. The only response he could come up with was less than eloquent.

"Eww!"


	8. Unexpected

Loki Odinson

Drabble #8

Unexpected

Weddings in Asgard were big events, especially if said wedding was going to happen between a prince of Asgard and a non-royal woman. Kari was nervous; her shaking hands didn't allow room for doubt. Her mother was right beside her trying to offer her some comfort, but nothing seemed to calm the poor girl's nerves.

However, Loki always somehow pulled through in calming her. When Kari stepped out into the open at the end of the long pathway to the throne of Odin she caught sight of Loki's face for an instant.

That is, before he lost control of his knees and fell to the ground in a nervous heap.

At that moment, all she could do was laugh at the uncharacteristic nature of what had just happened.

Loki, the god of mischief, had fallen to his knees in front of the whole kingdom, all because of her.


	9. Names

Loki Odinson

Drabble #9

Names

"Do you like the name Reina?" Kari asked randomly as she lay with Loki waiting for sleep to consume the both of them. Loki opened one eye to glace at her pale figure.

"Why do you ask?" his voice was deeper than usual due to his fatigue. "No reason," was her short response. Loki doubted there was no reason, but decided to humor her anyway.

"Whatever name you chose for our future children will be beautiful." Kari laughed a shortly peaking Loki's curiosity.

"What?" he asked sitting up, his tone now more curious.

"Our future children may be arriving sooner than you expect."


	10. Silence

Loki Odinson

Drabble # 10

Silence

Loki, the god of mischief, chaos, lies. Being labeled as these things forever left a brand on the handsome prince, no women looked to him for a lifetime of compassion or love, just one night of adventure. He never looked to the woman who was there to console him until she was fed up with his self pity and ignorance. Loki could never forget the way she confessed her love for him. It wasn't in the least romantic or elegant as most people would imagine.

After becoming fed up, Kari promptly pushed the prince away from her.

"You idiot! While you sit here and wallow in self pity your too dense to realize the woman here with you is hurting more than you ever could!" he had never seen her so upset before, but instead of trying to defend himself he sat and listened to her words.

"You go on about wanting someone to be there for you and realize that you are not all about mischief, you need to realize that I've been here for you since we were children! Why can't you realize that I've been in love with you from the start?" When she finished her outburst her words faded into a desperate plea. Loki sat, contemplating the words he had heard from her.

There was no romantic kiss, no romantic words to console her. Nothing.

For once, Loki's silver tongue was silenced just when he needed it the most.


	11. Legends

Loki Odinson

Drabble #11

Ghost

The responsibility of giving birth to a potential heir to the throne of Asgard fell upon Kari once she was wed to Loki, considering Thor had yet to settle down. Though, she had troubles in this process. Loki had tried using any kind of magic that wouldn't harm her to help the process, but every time was a failed attempt. Loki had grown tired of seeing his wife in such despair.

He had thought thoroughly about any option that was available, even researched Midgardian techniques, but he doubted they would work on an Asgardians citizen that has been granted immortality. He had read the legends of the Gods written by the Midgardians and saw several interesting stories about how his children had been created.

He was quite sure if he shifted into the form of a female and gave birth to an eight legged mule, Kari was sure to have a heart attack.

* * *

><p>an: did you see what I did there? :3


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I have been contemplating something. I really do wish to write a story with Loki and Kari. Like a detailed in depth analysis of their relationship. However, there is a catch.

I am a dedicated college student, and when classes start again next week they will be my priority over any story I am writing. Ergo, updates will be slow. But I will try to update as much as possible when I am on breaks (depending on my assignments). I can start on the story before next week to give the readers an idea on what is to come and guarantee that in the summer time updates will pick up.

I am opening a poll on my profile to gain your opinion on this. As for this series of short drabbles, I will continue this! So if you don't have updates on chapters I will be posting short drabbles. So, I guess I can kind of feed all of your Loki addictions as well as mine

Please, visit my profile and take the poll! I will upload the first chapter regardless of the outcome.

Thank you for reading!

~Keios


	13. Eyes Wide Open

Loki Odinson

Drabble # 12

Eyes Wide Open

It was a small moment that changed Loki's life. Often, small moments are simple in nature.

Loki sat by her bedside staring at her blankly. She was in the healing room of the palace; nothing was terribly wrong with her, just a small bout of anxiety. However, he did not like seeing her in this setting at all. Vulnerable, lying on the bed just waiting for a predator to take her away, he hadn't even had a proper conversation with her yet but he was intrigued.

It was in this moment that he reluctantly realized that he was in love with her, not madly, not deeply, just in love. It was strange, yet he didn't ward it away with the flick of his wrist.

Instead, he leaned forward placing his fingers lightly on her forehead letting her dreams become his.

A/n: next chapter of Path of Destruction should be out soon, finals are over next week then I have all summer to write :)


End file.
